


Writing on the Stars

by tigragrece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11





	Writing on the Stars

Youngjae was in the bed thinking at some new lyrics for one ballad when his lover Jackson arrive and kiss him "Oh what you were doing?"

"I had an inspiration for one new song, maybe one ballad that I want to sing"

Jackson look at the lyrics who look very beautiful and Youngjae said "The lyrics make me think of us if our relationship together at how you make me happy. And how I see you happy with me"

Jackson was a little speechless because it's was just incredible from Youngjae, he really loved his lover that he kissed him so slow and passionate "You know I love you"

"I know and I love you so much, I'm so happy"


End file.
